Furious Silver
by Miho-Chan
Summary: This is a Resident Evil fanfic that stems off from the storyline. It has three original characters in named Chris Fury, Alex O'Connor and Lorila Silver. This is the first story of three.


Disclaimer: Okay, the only things in this story that don't belong to me are Umbrella, STARS, the RPD and Raccoon City. Everything else is out of mine (and my friends- Tay and Lex) twisted little imaginations.

This is the first chapter. It is being fuelled by AFI so ignore any references to the greatest song lyrics ever written (ahem)

Okay, on with the show!

Chapter One:

_The Blood Runs Thick._

There was just a thud. A dull monotonous thud as the blunt object hit the back of the boys head again. The guards, who had expected him to go down and stay down this time were astonished to see the 14 year old climb to his feet again and run at them once more. Six times they had striked him over the head now, but still he refused to go down and stay down. His sister had gone on the third hit, but this one...this young boy less than half their size was giving them a fight tougher than any of the elder prisoners in the cells. Just as the young boy ran at the guards, the door slid open and there was a flash of white. The guards lowered their clubs and the boy stopped in his tracks as he looked up to the figure stood before him. She was dressed in a pristine white lab coat that stood out against her tanned skin. She was also holding a clipboard. Her startling violet hair was clipped up in a bun on the top of her head, and a pair of glasses balanced on the bridge of her nose. She walked forwards, tapping a pen on her clipboard as she did. She spoke to Christopher in a heavily Italian accented voice. Yet it still felt like ice was cutting through him with every word she said.

"Now now Christopher....this attitude simply won't do...Do you remember what happened last time you acted like this?"

The teenage boy named Christopher went to open his mouth, to give one of his patented smart alec remarks but something, or rather, someone distracted him. There was a girl, his age at least, stood at the cell door, watching the proceedings inside. She had long blonde hair, just reaching below her shoulders and ice blue eyes that stood out in stark contrast to the tan colour of her skin. She was cracking a piece of gum in a very distracting and annoying way. The doctor in front of him twitched slightly and turned back to the girl at the cell door.

"Lorila, if you must insit on joining me during these cell inspctions will you please refrain from being irritating!"

Chris watched as the girl named Lorila, cracked the gum once more, loudly before stopping the rather annoying habit. She simply smiled at the doctor in front of her and remained leant on the doorframe.

"Of course...sorry mother..." She replied in an icy cold tone that matched the doctor's own. Chris felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. This girl...this beautiful girl was the daughter of the most antagonistic, sarcastic and down right evil doctors in this place? It wasn't possible! But, from the way she kept glaring at her mother's back, Chris saw the resemblance between the two of them.

_"So blood really does run thicker than water..." _he thought to himself as the doctor focused her attention back on him again. She raised an eyebrow, waiting for the answer to the question she had posed before. Christopher cleared his throat and folded his arms.

"Well Doctor Silver, with all due respect, I don't really give a rats ass what you think about my attitude..."

Doctor Silver's cheeks tinged a slight pink colour, as Lorila stuffed another piece of gum into her mouth to prevent her from laughing out loud at the comment. Christopher grinned as he saw Lorila's face light up with a bright smile. But his happiness didnt last very long. Doctor Silver rolled her sleeve up, revelling a large silver bangle, shaped like a watch. Except, where the face on a watch would be, there was simply digital numbers and a red button. On the side was a dial. The doctor turned the dial ever so slightly, then pressed the red button.

For a moment, there was nothing, but after a few seconds, there was a heavy electric shock eminating from the back of Christophers neck. Throwing both hands to the spot on his neck, he fell to his knees, letting out a loud yell. Lorila leant up off of the door frame and walked over to her mother, glaring at her.

"Mom! Stop it! What did he do other than answer you back?? I answer you back all the time and you don't shock me!!"

Lor turned and knelt down by Christopher, pushing his brown bangs out of his eyes. Christopher looked up at her, his brown eyes meeting her blue ones. She smiled at him happily and put her arm around him, picking him up. Lorila looked over to her mother, who was now calling her every name under the sun.

"Lorila Michelle Mariá Alana Silver, you get back here right now!" Doctor Silver hissed lowly as Lor sat Chris down on the small bed at the back of the cell, wincing at the use of the full name. She turned and looked at her mother, keeping a calm look on her face as she walked back over. Saying nothing, she merely cracked her gum once more and walked out of the cell. Christopher felt another smile tugging at his lips, but he didn't show it. He rarely smiled about anything. Doctor Silver looked back over at him and saw this half smile on his face and obviously mistook it for a smirk. Clicking her fingers, one of the guards (who had remained stood at the back of the cell during everything) moved forwards and smashed him on the back of the skull again with his baton. This time, Christopher fell, and he didn't get back up. All he saw were the shadowy figures slowly leaving his cell as all the lights went out and everything faded to black once again.

Read? Review please


End file.
